Magazine
by Maarin W
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que hacer un test de amor era algo tonto?...Sakura y que equivocada estaba, sobre todo después de leer las pequeñas observaciones de Sasuke...*TERMINADO R
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!!_ me recuerdan?? supongo que no xD, bueno les traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio en la clase de cálculo hahaha :DD

espero que lo disfruten, hahaha o que al menos se rian un rato xD

Naruto no me pertenece....por desgracia u______u

* * *

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

Era lo único que se oía en ese departamento, en la mesa de la cocina estaba una joven, una hermosa joven, de pelo largo color rosa que llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes, muy simple pero le sentaba muy bien, tenía la mirada fija en un punto o más bien en unas cosa, una revista, sus manos, que estaban sobre sus piernas se movían inquietamente…

-Oh Dios, esto es estúpido – dijo parándose de golpe de la silla en la que estaba –Esa estúpida Ino con su estúpida revista y ese ¡estúpido reloj que me pone nerviosa! – Se quejo molesta caminando el rededor de la pequeña mesa -¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto? –se preguntaba a sí misma y es que siendo ya una joven de 20 años y ninja aparte, se preocupara por esas cosas era realmente infantil.

_**FLASHBACK….**_

-Vamos Sakura es un test del amor –le dijo su amiga mientras sacaba una revista de su bolso – Yo ya lo hice –le dijo orgullosa –Y el resultado fue lo que esperaba –termino con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y a mi qué? Solo porque tú haces este tipo de tonterías no significa que yo deba- le decía mientras tomaba la revista en sus manos y comenzaba a ojearla –Hahaha esto es tan tonto, no sé cómo puedes leer esto –decía la pelirrosa.

-Por la misma razón por la cual tú no puedes apartar tu vista de ella –dijo triunfante, al ver a su amiga completamente perdida en la dichosa revista.

-¿Eh? –fue esa respuesta mientras que giraba su cabeza hacia Ino, pero sin apartar la vista de lo que tenía en las manos.

-Me estas ignorando- le dijo con reproche.

-Si Ino me parece genial- le contesto la joven sin mucho interés, estaba ignorando completamente a la rubia que estaba hablando junto a ella.

-Te ves gorda con ese vestido- le dijo divertida mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Si Ino me parece genial- dijo monótona.

-Oh mira Kakashi se ha quitado la máscara y los pantalones- le dijo fingiendo sorpresa y apuntando a otro lado.

-Si Ino me parece genial- fue su respuesta, mientras cambiaba de página y una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la rubia.

-Bien te dejo la revista, pero haces lo que te dije y luego me cuentas como te fue -le dijo a su amiga mientras tomaba su bolso dispuesta a irse, volteo a ver a la pelirrosa y vio que aun tenia la mirada clavada en…eso –Ah se me olvido decirte que….Sasuke dijo que era más linda que tu- dijo apresurada y salió corriendo de aquel departamento ya que sabia las posibles consecuencias de su pequeña broma.

-Si I… ¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS! –Contesto furiosa por el ultimo comentario, el cual fue el que la logro sacar de su trance –Maldita Ino…y ahora ¿qué?- se dijo viendo la revista que tenía entre manos.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK….**_

-Bueno…no creo que sea tan malo, además estas cosas nunca son ciertas –se volvió a sentar en la silla en la que anteriormente estaba –Necesito un pluma – reflexiono y se paró de nuevo dispuesta a buscarla, fue a su habitación, era grande, bastante grande a comparación del resto del departamento, tenía una gran ventana por la cual podías ver la aldea, las paredes eran blancas, en medio de la habitación había una gran cama (todo en ese cuarto era muy grande xD) fue hasta su tocador, el cual tenía varios portarretratos, comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba y vio una fotografía en particular, en ella había una joven de más o menos 17 años cabellera rosada, ojos verdes, piel blanca y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, abrazaba del brazo a un muy atractivo joven más o menos de la misma edad, de cabello negro carbón, ojos oscuros como la noche, tez blanca, con rasgos finos pero masculinos, se podía ver que sonreía con aires de superioridad, que estaba junto a ella - Aaah- la joven soltó un suspiro al viento cuando tomo la fotografía entre sus delicadas manos –Menos mal que volviste –dijo un poco melancólica –O yo misma te hubiera traído a la fuerza- continuo fingiendo molestia, beso la fotografía, la dejo en su antiguo lugar y giro hacia la puerta.

Regreso a la cocina se sentó tranquilamente, tomo la revista dispuesta a acabar con todo esto…tic tac tic tac

-¡Se acabo acabare con ese reloj! – se volvió a parar fue a la sala y quito (casi arranco) el reloj que ahí se encontraba, le quito las pilas y suspiro aliviada –Ahora si…ya estoy lista…

Mentira. Después de quitar el reloj, arreglar la llave que goteaba, la puerta que rechinaba, la perilla que no servía, regar las plantas, alimentar a su pez, lavar/secar&guardar los platos, acomodar la sala, limpiar la cocina, cambiar todas las bombillas del departamento, arreglar su habitación, la cual no tenía por qué ser arreglada ya que estaba perfectamente lista.

-Bien creo que…ahora si estoy lista…etto… ¡Oh Vamos es solo un test! –se recrimino a si misma por sacar o inventar tontas excusas para evadir ese asunto –Tontas vacaciones, si no fuera que tengo tanto tiempo libre no estaría haciendo esto- se quejo, ciertamente estaba de vacaciones, Tsunade le dio tiempo libre por su gran trabajo en el Hospital y le prohibió pisar ese establecimiento por lo menos 3 semanas, pero no estaba haciendo esto solo porque tenía demasiado tiempo libre, es que él no estaba y tenía que matar el tiempo con algo…Hasta que él volviera.

–Suficiente, acabare con esto de una buena vez- se dijo con confianza, tomo la pluma, agarro la revista y la abrió lentamente.

Busco la pagina del famoso test del amor, y antes de leer siquiera lo que decía en el encabezado, se sorprendió un poco al ver lo detallada que era la hoja, el fondo era de un rosa pastel muy bonito y en los márgenes tenia detalles en blanco de resaltaban muy bien, también había detalles como: corazones o pequeñas estrellitas en tonos grises o blancos, dirigió su mirada al encabezado y este era, _Amor:Amor_ con letras en cursiva un poco gruesas de color verde bajito y el borde de las letras era de color rosa pastel pero un poco más fuerte que el del fondo, miro la hoja de arriba abajo y noto que las preguntas eran estaban escritas en color blanco.

-Se ve muy mona la página- dijo emocionada con un brillo en los ojos como un bebe que le enseñan algo brillante, tomó la pluma y comenzó a leer- Primera pregunta…

Continuara....

* * *

Muahahahha soy mala por dejarlo asi?? xDD si la respuesta es si, Que bien!! hahah si la respuesta es no, Que bien xDD

Les ha gustado, espero que esten acientiendo con la cabeza ¬u¬ hahaha...

Por favor comenten :DD ustedes me hacen mejor escritora :))

Subire el proximo cap. lo mas rapido que pueda..o que lo pindan xDD

Hata luego saludos...._Maarin'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!!_ antes que nada..GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS & SUS ALERTAS!!!! me alegra mucho que les haya gustado tanto :D hahaha me hacen muy feliz...

espero que este cap. sea de su agrado y de no decepcionarlas/los con las pregunts del test xDD hice lo mejor que pude hahahaha u___u

bueno..les dejo el cap. nos vemos más abajo!! ;))

Un saludo a mi amiga LiLuuu!! haha soy su pequeña saltamonntes *w* hahahaha les recomiendo sus fic's!! :D

Naruto no me pertenece.......o eso crees ¬u¬ muahahhahaha!! xDD

* * *

-Por fin se acabo – decía un atractivo joven de cabellera negra, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos color ónix, iba caminando por la aldea, captando la mirada de alguna joven (por no decir que toda mujer que pasaba junto de el tiraba baba) el chico se rasco la nuca y suspiro cansado. –Siempre es lo mismo – sabía que era un cuero, pero no le agradaba que las mujeres se le insinuaran demasiado, bueno…solo una.

Estaba entrando por la entrada (haha que obvio no? xD) de un edificio, era bastante agradable y muy bonito, traía cargando una pequeña maleta y estaba un poco sucio, se dirigió a donde estaba la correspondencia y reviso si tenía algo nuevo cuando fue interrumpido.

-Disculpe señor pero eso no es de usted –le "regaño" una pequeña criatura con dos coletas de caballo y un pequeño vestido rosa, su cabello era castaño llegando al rojo y su piel era blanca.

-¿Señor? No paso de 23- le dijo como si la niña fuera a entender eso, al ver que no hubo reacción alguna soltó un suspiro de cansancio, se agacho a su altura y contesto –Esto sí es mío – le dijo con el tono de voz más dulce que pudo utilizar.

-Mentira, es de la princesa rosada- le dijo en forma de reproche.

-¿Prin…y tú quien eres? – dijo un poco cansado de la situación, como es que una pequeña niña lo estuviera acusando de robar su propia correspondencia.

-¿Yo? Yo soy Lia – le contesto con una tierna sonrisa – Y ¿Usted señor? –le regreso la pregunta olvidando por completo el motivo por el cual comenzó toda esta controversia.

-Aaah, nadie –le contesto con una leve sonrisa, se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a su residencia en ese edificio.

-Yo también subiré las escaleras, ¿Sr. Nadie usted es un vagabundo? – Le decía la pequeña al mismo tiempo en el que lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a subir las escaleras con él –Mamá dice que los vagabundos son sucios, como usted y que son gruñones, como usted, y que no les gustan los niños, como a usted...– le seguía diciendo con una sonrisa de inocencia en su rostro.

-¿_Qué le pasa a esta cría? Yo no estoy sucio…bueno un poco, pero no soy gruñón….bueno…..pero si me gustan los niños, solo que no me gusta que estén conmigo_- pensaba el Uchiha mientras seguía subiendo lentamente las escaleras, aun tomando de la mano a la pequeña.

-Y ¿Por qué tienes que subir conmigo? –le pregunto fingiendo molestia.

-Mamá dice que las escaleras son peligrosas para una niña pequeña como yo- le dijo como si nada y siguieron su camino.

-Y porque si soy un vagabundo, estas aquí conmigo, ¿No te da miedo? – le pregunto a la infante mientras sonreía como villano.

-mmmm…no, la princesa rosada siempre está con usted y ella parece no tener miedo, así que yo tampoco le tendré- le contesto dándole una encantadora sonrisa, con la cual Sasuke no se pudo resistir y le contesto de la misma manera –Sr. Nadie se ve guapo cuando sonríe –le dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Hmp- fue todo lo que contesto –_Ha! Ni siquiera las niñas pequeñas se resisten a mi_ –pensaba enorgullecido, cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Aquí es mi casa –Le dijo Lia, mientras que soltaba su mano lentamente –Gracias por cuidarme- dio una pequeña reverencia y lo abrazo, o eso intento ya que la niña era muy pequeña y solo alcanzo a abrazarle las piernas.

-¿Eeeh?! –Sasuke se sorprendió…bastante- S-si de nada- le dijo con voz neutra mientras acariciaba torpemente su cabeza –Vamos, entra- le dijo a la niña, esta obedeció y antes de cerrar la puerta se despidió agitando la mano.

-Adiós Sr. Nadie, luego lo buscare para jugar- le dijo e instantáneamente le cerró la puerta.

-¿Jugar? Pero que….bueno ya no importa- finalizo cansado, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro –Tal vez los niños no son tan malos- se dijo a sí mismo.

Entro en su departamento y todo estaba en absoluto silencio, lo cual se le hizo muy raro, ¿Donde estaba el tic tac del reloj de la sala? Y ¿Por qué todo olía a limpio?, dejo la pequeña maleta que cargaba en la sala y se dirigió a la habitación principal, escucho un leve ruido, agua cayendo, se acerco al baño y efectivamente, el agua corría alguien se estaba bañando, no era muy difícil adivinar quién…era ella.

-Aaaah, cuando por fin le dan vacaciones a mi me mandan de misión- se quejo al mismo tiempo en el que se tiraba a la cama –Menos mal que ya volví – dijo aliviado y es que pensar que hace apenas unos 5 años había regreso a la aldea a pedir perdón por su traición, menos mal que fue perdonado por todos y ahora todo tenía el lugar que debía tener, todo iba bien, Itachi y Orochimaru estaban muertos, lo habían aceptado de nuevo en la aldea, Naruto era menos estúpido desde que salía con Hinata y ella estaba con él, todo era perfecto.

Grrrr. Se escucho en la habitación, era su estomago, ahora que lo recordaba no había comido nada en todo el día.

-Bien iré a comer algo en lo que sale del baño- se paro sin muchas ganas, se dirigió a la cocina y vio algo inusual, una revista estaba sobre la mesa, una de esas revistas de adolecentes.

-¿Es de Sakura?- pregunto muy extrañado el Uchiha, su novia no compraba esas cosas y como buen hombre no se resistió a echar un vistazo, noto que una pluma estaba dentro, abrió donde estaba la pluma y se encontró con un gran titulo…_Amor:Amor Test del amor_…-¿Qué mier…? Pero… ¿Es de Sakura? No, no puede ser ella no hace esas cosas, debe de ser de Ino y lo dejo aquí- decía Sasuke para sí mismo en la cocina mientras que veía esa revista de atrás hacia adelante, cuando regreso e la pagina del test y vio que donde decía "Pon tu nombre:…" con tinta rosa decía _Sakura_ quedo en shok, inmediatamente se sentó en una silla y comenzó a leer el dichoso test…

-¿_Por qué hizo esto? De seguro Ino la obligo_- pensaba-_ Pero no debe de ver esto…o si…, bueno si es del amor debe de hablar sobre mi ¿no? Y tengo derecho a saber –_ se auto convenció, tomo la mejor postura y comenzó a leer…

**1. ¿Cómo describes a tu hombre en tres palabras? **R= Mmm…inteligente, frio, sexy 

_-¡¿Frio?! ¡Frio! Como pone que soy frio…lo demás esta correcto, pero como pone frio-_ se quejaba mentalmente el Uchiha al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño –_Sé que no soy el más cariñoso del mundo pero… ¿frio?, bueno la siguiente…_

**2. ¿Es bueno en batalla?** R= Sip…es muy fuerte!

-_Ha! Eso no te lo discuto Sakurita_ –pensó con orgullo, se acomodo nuevamente en la silla y continuo…

**3. ¿Fue contigo su primer beso? Si no fue así ¿Con quién y qué piensas al respecto?** R= No, fue con Naruto hahaha, mmm pienso que todos tienen su momento gay haha…

-¡¡MOMENTO GAY!! Que…Pero…yo no…eso fue…..él… ¡mierda! Como pone esto, ni que se lo hubiera dado apropósito, que le pasa a esta mujer? – dijo en voz alta, se estaba enojando, hasta había arrugado un poco la revista…

**4. ¿Cuál es su frase favorita? & ¿A qué se refiere cuando la usa?** R= Es Hmp…y significa muchas cosas como…si, no, claro que no, estúpido Naruto, Sakura te amo, tengamos sexo…etc.

Sasuke agradecía que no hubiera nadie en la cocina, estaba como jitomate, como ponía eso, si bien aceptaba que esos eran sus significados, pero_…-¿Acaso me conoce tan bien?_ –se pregunto muy sorprendido y bajó el tono de su sonrojo.

5**. ¿Cuál es el defecto que más te molesta de él?** R= Sus celos, aunque también pienso que son tiernos…

-¡YO NO SOY CELOSO! Cuantas veces lo tengo que decir, solo no me gusta que toquen, miren, hablen con mi Sakura de una manera inapropiada –dijo molesto nuevamente con la respuesta dada de la pelirrosa…

**6. ¿Cómo es en la cama? A) Bueno B) Muy bueno C) Excelente D) No tiene palabras**

El sonrojo de Sasuke volvió pero ahora no era de vergüenza, estaba eufórico, no por la pregunto sino por la respuesta seleccionada, Muy Bueno…

-¿Por qué mierdas no tengo excelente? Aaaa!!! Debería tener No tiene palabras!!!! –decía molesto, pero ya arreglaría cuentas con su linda novia cuando saliera de la ducha…

**7. ¿Qué ha sido lo más difícil que te ha pedido?** R= Mudarme con él, creo que le daba un poco de miedo hihi :)

Sasuke ya no dijo nada simplemente agacho la cabeza y continuo leyendo…

**8. Del 1 al 10 ¿Cuánto crees que es su inmadurez? **R= mmmm 7.5 y es que pelearse con Naruto por quien se comía mas rápido un plato extra grande de ramen no es de una persona muy madura que digamos ¬¬

Sasuke solo agacho un poco más la cabeza y siguió…

**9. ¿A quién de tus conocidos crees que se parece & por qué?** R= creo que a Kakashi-sensei, nunca se lo he dicho pero creo que se le pego algo pervertido de él :D

Suficiente, soportaba que lo llamara frio, inmaduro, hasta soportaba que lo comparara con el idiota de Naruto, pero que le dijese que se parecía a Kakashi-sensei, eso era ir demasiado lejos, con tranquilidad el Uchiha llevo la mano a su bolsillo del pantalón y saco un plumón de punta fina color azul marino.

-Creo que hay que corregir unas pequeñas cosas- dijo mientras una pequeña, seductora y maliciosa sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro…

Continuará...

* * *

hahahahaha ¿Que les ha parecido? sean honestos!!! xDD no me agüito hahaha :))

espero que se hayan reido, tansiquiera un poquito hahaha ya saben que mi mision es divertirlos un rato hahhaha =D*

Nos vemos en el siguiente Cap.!! ;)) lamento si me tarde un poco en subir este haha pero la escuela -.- en fin....

nos leeremos en proximamente!! un avance?? noooo hahaha soy mala muahahahhaha

Gracias por sus reviews!!! n______n dejen mas!!! ò.o hahaahaha no se creean haha dejen si quieren ;))

Maarin'....


	3. Chapter 3

_MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS & LAS ALERTAS!!! :D_

_Hoola..!!_ aaah no saben lo feliz que estoy,, porque? por que les gusto el fic xDD hahaha me hace feliz!!

cumpli mi objetivo +w+ hahhaa cual era? hacerles pasar un buen rato ;)) hahaha

esteem...en este cap. no estan las "correcciones" que hace Sasuke u__u lo siento pero necesito pulir unos detalles...

Quien quere ver el lado paternal de Sasuke!!!?? hahahahaha xDD

Naruto no me bla bla bla.......ya saben la historia hahah

Disfruten el Cap. !! :)

Nos vemos abajoo...

* * *

-Aaah que ducha tan refrescante y si que la necesitaba, después de contestar esas preguntas tan tontas necesitaba relajarme –decía una pelirrosa envuelta en una toalla blanca y con el cabello escurriéndole un poco –Mmmm que raro, creía que Sasuke ya estaría aquí cuando yo saliera de la ducha –se dijo sorprendida al ver que no había nadie en el departamento –Habrá sido mi imaginación –concluyó al final.

Sasuke estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras, planeaba ir al parque o a caminar por la aldea, ese estúpido test lo había puesto de mal humor, de muy mal humor.

-¿Solo muy bueno? ¿En serio? Si yo la tuviera que calificar la pondría en…Bah! A quien engaño, ella está por encima de "No tiene palabras" y además….ella…yo….Ah! tengo ganas de ir a golpear a Naruto– pensaba un molesto Uchiha, y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta choco con algo…muy pequeño y rosado.

-¡Waaa! Señor Nadie, casi me aplasta –le regaño la pequeña niña que jugaba con su soga.

-Eh…lo siento- le dijo un poco distraído, le pasó por un lado e iba a seguir con su camino cuando esa pequeña cosa rosa lo detuvo de nuevo.

- ¿A dónde va? –le pregunto muy curiosa y con una gran sonrisa, dejando la soga a un lado.

-A caminar –contesto sin mucho ánimo el Uchiha.

- ¿Estas molesto? –volvió a preguntar Lia con una sonrisa inocente.

-No –contesto cortante.

-Claro que si –corrigió la pequeña apuntándolo con el dedo acusadoramente.

-Te digo que no –trato de sonar convincente pero al ver que Lia se paraba de puntitas para "alcanzarlo" y entrecerrar los ojos sabía que no la iba a convencer.

-Mentiroso – acuso la pequeña niña de vestido rosa.

-Y tú ¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunto desafiante y con una mirada fija.

-Etto…tienes tus puños y frunces las cejas, creo que si estas enojado –le contesto la infante aun con una sonrisa - ¿Te regañaron? –pregunto con preocupación.

-Pero que…-Sasuke estiro las manos y trato de no fruncir el ceño también puso la mejor de sus sonrisas "amables" para mostrarle a la pequeña que se equivocaba –Ves, no estoy molesto –Le dijo aun con esa sonrisa falsa –No te preocupes- finalizo.

-….Que miedo- dijo en voz baja la pequeña, pero Sasuke si lo oyó.

-¡Como que miedo! Tú niña….

-¿Lia? ¿Estás molestando al joven? –se escuchó una tercera voz en el vestíbulo, Sasuke y la pequeña voltearon al lugar de donde provenía esa voz y al pie de las escaleras estaba una señora joven de pelo castaño y piel blanca, a Sasuke se le hizo familiar, rápidamente volteo a ver a la pequeña niña que estaba a su lado y lo confirmo, era igual a Lia…o Lia era igual a esa señora.

-No mamá, somos amigos –le dijo la pequeña con tono dulce.

-Lamento si Lia lo molesto- se disculpo l señora – Sasuke-san ¿cierto? – le pregunto amablemente la señora.

-Yo..

-No se llama Susuki-san –interrumpió Lia con los cachetes inflados –El es el Sr. Nadie- le explico a su madre.

- ¿Sr. Nadie?

- ¿Susuki?

-¿Mamá puedo ir a caminar con el Sr. Nadie? –pregunto la pequeña al mismo tiempo en el que corría a las faldas de su madre y la abrazaba de las piernas.

-Lia, Sasuke-san no puede…

-Claro que si- se adelanto la niña – ¿Lo puedo acompañar? –se dirigió al pelinegro allí presente.

-¿Susuki?- seguía pensando- ¿Eh? Yo…-volvió a la realidad y vio como a la pequeña estaban a punto de salirse las lagrimas al ver que la respuesta de este iba a ser negativa –Ahh, ¿Por qué no?, vamos-le dijo a la pequeña cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

-Pórtate bien y obedece a…al Sr. Nadie en todo lo que te diga –Le dijo la madre de Lia a…Lia (xDD) -¿En serio está bien que valla con usted? –le pregunto discretamente al Uchiha.

-Sí, no importa- le dijo a la señora –Solo iré a caminar –concluyó –La traeré temprano, no se preocupe- le dijo Sasuke a la madre de la niña.

-Está bien –Dijo la mamá de la pequeña, los acompaño a afuera y agitando una mano en forma de despedida dijo –Diviértanse.

Lia tomo de la mano a Sasuke cosa que él no negó, era una niña pequeña y necesitaba de un adulto, que en esa ocasión era…él.

Iban caminando por la aldea cuando pasaron por un parque, Sasuke miro por el rabillo del ojo a Lia y vio como esta miraba con los ojos abiertos aquellos juegos infantiles que estaban en dio parque.

-¿Quie..?

- ¡SÍ! –se adelanto la pequeña y jalo al Uchiha a la zona de juegos infantiles.

Los dos estaban en los columpios, pero Lia tenía problemas ya que sus piernas cortas no la ayudaban a empujarse.

-Hmp…eres una pequeña molestia- le dijo divertido, estiro la mano y la balanceo un poco.

-¿Ya no estás molesto? – le preguntó de la nada la pequeña.

-…Nunca estuve molesto…solo estaba…

-¿Molesto? – trató de completar la pequeña, quien recibió una mirada de parte de Sasuke, la cual fue contestada con una linda sonrisa.

-Bien lo admito si estaba molesto… ¿Contenta? – le preguntó el Uchiha un poco avergonzado, ¿Cómo es que una simple niñita le podía sacar la verdad al Todo Poderoso Sasuke Uchiha?

-¿Con quién? –le pregunto curiosa.

-Con…mi novia- le dijo sin ánimos, y que importaba que le dijese a esa pequeña niña que se peleó con su novia.

-Tonto- le acuso la pequeña.

-¡¿Qué?! Tú pequeña…

-Eres un tonto –lo interrumpió –En vez de arreglar las cosas sales huyendo a un parque con una niña a contarle tus desgracias –le dijo parándose de su columpio y posándose delante de él –Sr. Nadie, sea un hombre –le dijo seria –Si algo le molesta debe de decirlo de frente –terminó jalándole un pequeño mechón de pelo que caía de su frente.

-Qué demonios, esta cría me acaba de decir que ¿Sea un hombre?...pero…ella….ella ¿Tiene razón?, tal vez deba cambiar esas cosas que le molestan a Sakura…tal vez deba hablar con ella de eso…y también sobre la razón por la cual estoy clasificado en "Muy bueno" (el pobre todavía no lo supera xD)

Después de pensar en las palabras de Lia, la vio fijamente y le pregunto…

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Se le hacía raro que una niña te tan corta edad tuviera esas ideas tan maduras.

- Tengo 6 – le dijo mostrándole 8 dedos y con tono orgulloso.

-Se nota- le dijo burlón –Y ¿Quién te dijo eso? Acerca de arreglar los problemas…

-Mi mamá –Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes una mamá muy buena y lista –continuó Sasuke con una leve sonrisa y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña –Es hora de irnos-Le informo en lo que se ponía de pie.

-¿Poque? –pregunto desilusionada.

-Tengo que ser hombre ¿no? – le contesto guiñándole un ojo.

-Waa, ¿No puedes ser un hombre después de que juegue un poco más? – le peguntó la pequeña con ojos de cachorrito.

A Sasuke le salió una venita en la cabeza…

-¡Nos vamos! –Cargo a la pequeña como si fuera un costal y emprendieron su camino de regreso.

En la entrada del edificio…

-Sr. Nadie ya me puede bajar –le "autorizo" la pequeña quien se había resignado a sur un pasajero, después de 5 minutos de luchar inútilmente contra el Uchiha.

-Listo…-le dijo mientras lentamente la ponía en el piso y la tomaba de la mano para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras, Sasuke vio por el rabillo del ojo a Lia, quien iba tarareando una canción felizmente.

-Lia…tú crees que…yo… ¿tengo muchos defectos? –le pregunto de la nada, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la pequeña.

-¿Eh? Mmm…no lo sé- le dijo pensativa –Eso depende –continuó.

- ¿Depende de qué? – le peguntó sorprendido ¿Eran demasiados o qué?

-De… ¿Qué son los defectos? – dio la pequeña con un dedo en el mentón.

- Tú…Olvídalo- le dijo el Uchiha -¿De qué me sorprendo? Tiene 6 años – se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa burlona.

Estaban parados delante de la puerta del departamento de Lia, esperando a que la abrieran cuando Lia jalo al Uchiha para que la volteara a ver.

-Toma –le dijo al mismo tiempo en el que le mostraba una pequeña margarita que tenía en la mano-La he cortado para ti, para que te de ánimos y soluciones tu problemas –le termino de explicar con una gran sonrisa en su infantil rostro.

-Oh…-Sasuke se sorprendió, y como no si por lo general los niños en vez de tener pesadillas con el coco tienen pesadillas con Sasuke, el Uchiha tomo la pequeña flor y se agacho a su altura- Muchas gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y volvió a poner la mano sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo les fue? –interrumpió la madre de Lia quien ya había abierto la puerta.

-Bien –contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Disculpe las molestias Sasuke-san –se disculpo la señora haciendo una reverencia.

-No fue molestia- le contesto el Uchiha.

-Adiós Sr. Nadie, me llevaras al parque otro día ¿cierto? – le pregunto la pequeña con un puchero en la boca.

-Claro –le contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado –Nos vemos después –Se despidió de las dos y se dispuso a seguir subiendo para llegas a su departamento.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a la pelirrosa sentada en la sala leyendo un libro…

-Sasuke-kun ¡Al fin volviste! –le grito con alegría, como lo había extrañado, corrió hacia él, se le colgó del cuello y lo beso, Sasuke paso sus manos por la cintura de la chica y la acerco más a él.

-Yo también te extraño –le dijo al oído de un modo seductor.

Sasuke de un de repente la separo de él y la miro seriamente…

-Sakura tenemos que hablar…--le dijo mientras apretaba una pequeña margarita que tenía en la mano…

Continuará....

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido? xDD meresco una review? hahha

A poco no Sasuke seria un maravilloso padre? ;DD & creo que la pequeña Lia es mas madura que yo :S hahaha

Me encanto leer sus reviews!! hahaha son muy lindas/os al dejarlos u

ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo..pero cuando tenga se los contestare ;))

LiLuu hahahahhahaha see todo buen ninja tiene que tener un plumon azul en el bolsillo xDD

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap..... :DD

Maarin'...los quiere hahah :3


	4. Chapter 4

_Ho-oo-oo-la!! _cómo estan? espero que todos contesten Bien en sus mentes xDD me tarde en subir cap.? no verdad ;)

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS & ALERTAS!!! :D**

no saben como me hace feliz que se diviertan un rato leyendo hahaha yo tambien me dicierto leyendo sus review's xD

See, Lia es sumamente madura u____u como yo ;DD haahaha

Un saludo especial a mi amiga **Lilu**!! mi metora hahaha xDD

Les tengo que decir que en este cap. tampoco salen las aclaraciones de Sasuke hahaha por favor no se enfaden

les prometo que en el siguiente salndran ;DD

Naruto no me pertenece....por desgracia ¬¬

Disfruten el Cap. Nos vemos abajo ;))

* * *

-Sakura tenemos que hablar…-le dijo mientras apretaba una pequeña margarita que tenía en la mano………..

-Sa…Sasuke-kun ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? Tu cara esta toda roja…-le dijo un muy preocupada pelirrosa quien se acercaba a él para ponerle una mano en la mejilla y acariciar su rostro suavemente.

-Yo…Sakura…-decía mientras tomaba a mano de la chica y la entrelazaba con la suya y le brindaba una tierna sonrisa lo cual sorprendió mucho a la pelirrosa.

-Sasu-chan me estas asustando- le dijo la pelirrosa con miedo a que le fuera a dar una mala noticia o algo parecido.

-Sakura….tú sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?, y que por ti estoy dispuesto a hacer o cambiar cualquier cosa que esté a mi disposición –le dijo finalmente el Uchiha, la pelirrosa. Aún con sus manos entrelazadas se mantenía callada y escuchando atentamente –Se que no…yo…-la cara de Sasuke se comenzaba a tornarse de un color rojizo –Sabes que no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos…o…cualquier otra cosa, pero…te amo, más que nada y nadie, sé que tengo defectos y que a veces decir "Hmp" no es suficiente – seguía diciendo el Uchiha completamente avergonzado y es que le estaba costando un……le costaba mucho decir eso (ya saben xD) – Se que soy inmaduro y frio y celoso pero ¡entiende mujer! Tengo que protegerte de todo degenerado que se atreva a mirarte de una manera lujuriosa, y además…

-Sasuke-kun…-fue interrumpido por la pelirrosa que tenía la cabeza gacha.

-_Tanto la he conmovido_- pensaba el Uchiha pero su pensamiento estaba equivocado y valla que lo estaba…

-… Tú…Leíste la revista ¿Cierto?

Mierda.

-¿Sabías que tenemos una pequeña vecina llamada Lia? –le dijo el Uchiha como si no hubiera oído nada.

-No cambien de tema –le dijo la chica jalándolo del brazo – Así que….

-¡Está bien lo admito! ya…-el Uchiha no pudo terminar su frase por que fue interrumpido por Sakura, quien le había soltado la mano y se la había llevado a la cara, se la tapaba con las dos manos. -… ¿Sa…Sakura?...

-Pf….Pff…hi…hahahahahahhaha- la chica de pela rosa estallo en risa hasta el punto de doblarse.

_-¿Qué mierdas?_ –pensaba un Sasuke confuso y con una ceja levantada.

-Sas…Sasuke-kun…hahaha…tu...pff…hahaha…. ¿Leíste TODO el test? –Le pregunto su novia con una sonrisa muy divertida en su rostro –Las 10 preguntas, ¿las leíste todas? – le volvió a preguntar.

-Claro que si –se defendió –Espera… ¿10? –guardo silencio y trato de recordar –Yo…

-Toma –le dijo la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro, lo cual sorprendió a Sasuke ya que pensó que estaría molesta por haberlo leído sin su consentimiento –Léela –le dijo cuando le entrego la revista en sus manos.

Sasuke la tomo dudoso, busco la pagina del test, y como había pensado, solo había leído 9 de 10 preguntas, vio de arriba a abrió esa hoja y una venita le salió en la cabeza…

-_De seguro es por la pregunta 6_ –pensó la pelirrosa muy divertida (la 6 es la de la cama)

El Uchiha le dio vuelta a la pagina, donde se supone que estaría la dichosa pregunta número 10. Sakura estaba viendo a Sasuke quien estaba delante de ella y vio como sus hermosos ojos color negro iban de izquierda a derecha, y como se agrandaron de tal forma que parecía que se le iban a salir, sin mencionar que jamás lo había visto tan sonrojado en toda su vida.

Sasuke solo agacho la mirada, y apretó la revista.

-¿Sasuke-kun…?

EN EL VESTIBULO DEL EDIFICIO…

-Lia, no comas caramelos antes de cenar –decía una señora joven muy bonita, a una pequeña de pelo castaño-rojizo quien tenía una paleta de caramelo duro en la boca.

-No como caramelos, solo estoy comiendo uno –le explico la niña a su madre la cual solo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese ruido? –dijo la señora al escuchar unas fuertes pisadas bajar por las escaleras.

-¡Aaah! …

-Vámonos –dijo un Uchiha enojado, y cargo a la pequeña, de la misma forma en que la había cargado horas antes.

-¿Sasuke-san? –pregunto la madre de la niña, muy sorprendida de ver al joven actuar de esa manera.

-Kya!!! Me secuestran –gritaba la pequeña Lia, mientras se movía para liberarse del agarre del Uchiha.

-Dejaría que llevara a Lia a caminar un rato –pidió permiso, para llevarse a la pequeña.

-S-Si claro- autorizo la madre de la pequeña –Portaos bien –les dijo con una sonrisa-Que mono es que Sasuke-san quiera tanto a Lia –finalizo la señora con una sonrisa.

-Volvemos al rato –se despidió el Uchiha y salieron del edificio.

-¿Sr. Nadie? ¿Otra vez molesto? – le preguntó la pasajera que tenía en la espalda.

-Bastante- "aclaro" el Uchiha, mientras ponía a la niña en el piso y le extendía la mano, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ofrecerle la mano a la pequeña cosa que lo asusto un poco.

-¿Otra vez te peleaste con tu novia? –le volvió a preguntar la pequeña quien lo miraba muy curiosa.

-No es que nos peleáramos…es que yo… ¡Dios! ¿Por qué le cuento mis problemas a una cría? –se quejo divertido sabiendo que esto la molestaría.

-No soy una cría- se defendió- Y…me los cuentas porque somos amigos ¿no? –termino de decir con una linda sonrisa.

-Aaaah, supongo –le dijo pensando en lo que había dicho la pequeña.

-Y bien… ¿Qué hiciste? –le pregunto acusadoramente.

-¿Cómo que qué hice? –le pregunto molesto –Yo no…me… ¡Arrg! –no podía articular ni siquiera una frase cuando recordaba lo sucedió momentos atrás.

-Sr. Nadie ya sé lo que son defectos –dijo de la nada la pequeña, para tratar de distraer un poco al frustrado Uchiha.

-¿En serio? –Le preguntó un poco sorprendido –_No puedo creer que lo haya investigado_ –pensó muy divertido -¿Y qué son? –volvió a cuestionar un poco más relajado.

-Son cosas malas que tienes, y que les molesta a los demás- Le dijo la pequeña con una pequeña sonrisa.

Seguían caminando cuando vieron una banca y decidieron sentarse un rato, Sasuke se sentó primero y levanto a Lia para sentarla junto a él.

-Lia… ¿Crees que tengo muchos defectos? –le pregunto con voz seria y la miro fijamente.

-Mmmmm, creo que todos los tenemos y en parte eso el lo que nos hace especiales ¿no? –le contestó con una mirada inocente y una gran sonrisa – Además cuando la gente te quiere de verdad, te quiere con todo y defectos, es cuando te das cuenta lo mucho que te aman ¿No es grandiosos que te amen con todo y tus defectos? –le dijo la pequeña con alegría.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, más que sorprendido tenía los ojos bien abiertos, ¿Cómo es que una cría le dé lecciones de vida? El Uchiha levanto la mano y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Eres una niña muy lista- Le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres a alguien que tenga defectos? –le pregunto divertido –_De seguro dirá que yo_ –pensó orgulloso y una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Yo? Mmm, sí –contesto la pequeña con la mano levantada (como cuando decimos presente xDD) – Usui-kun siempre que me ve me da un beso y yo le digo que no y él me dice que no se puede resistir y me molesta- Decía mientras se sonrojaba y fruncía el ceño- ¿Eso es un defecto? –le preguntó la pequeña a su acompañante, quien parecía estar como ido.

_-¿Quién mierdas es ese Usui? Y ¿Cómo se atreve a besar a una niña de 6 años? _–pensaba un cabreado Uchiha – _Y ¿Por qué no dijo qué yo era al que lo quería y tenia defectos?_ –sé cuestionaba mentalmente –_Cuando encuentre al pedófilo que acosa a mi pequeña Lia….espera ¿MI PEQUEÑA LIA? ¡¡Dios!! Acaso yo…también soy un ¡¿Pedófilo?! No, no, claro que no, por dios Uchiha en que piensas, si me encariñe con la niña pero no…_- su guerra mental estaba comenzando cando sitió que alguien le jalaba el cabello.

-Sr. Nadie ¿Por qué me ignora? –le pregunto una muy molesta Lia.

-Lo... lo siento- se disculpo el Uchiha al volver a la realidad –Oye y ¿quién es ese Usui?

-Un compañero de la escuela –le contesto aun molesta por ignorarla –El dice que cuando crezcamos nos casaremos –le seguía contando al Uchiha un poco menos molesta.

-_Es…un compañero_ –pensó aliviado –_Espera… ¡Casarse!_ –Pensó ahora alterado -¿Cómo que casarse? – inquirió el Uchiha con una ceja levantada.

-Pues…casarse en cuando dos personas que se aman….

-¡Ya sé lo que es casarse! –le aclaro irritado.

-¿Entonces por qué me preguntas? –le dijo confundida la pequeña.

-Me refiero a que….como piensan es eso, apenas son unas crías- le "explico" a la niña que tenía enfrente suyo.

-Lo sé, además…yo no me quiero casar con él –dijo con el ceño fruncido e inflando los cachetes –Yo me casare con… ¡Naruto-Ouji-sama! (Ouji es príncipe) –dijo sumamente feliz, juntando sus manos y sonrojándose un poco.

…..

-…Lo siento ¿qué dijiste? –preguntó un Sasuke con un aura negra alrededor de sí.

-Que me casare con Naruto-Ouji-sama –le volvió a decir lentamente.

-_Yo lo mato _–pensó peligrosamente el Uchiha –Tú niña…-le dijo con voz ronca- ¡De ninguna manera te casaras con el idiota de Naruto! –le dijo/grito al mismo tiempo en el que le jalaba una mejilla.

-Waaa, ¿Por qué no puedo? –le pregunto sorprendida y molesta.

-No se…tal vez… ¡POR QUE TIENES 6 Y NARUTO 21! – le dijo molesto y jalándole más la mejilla –Y además, ¿De dónde lo conoces? – le preguntó levantando una ceja.

-¿Uh? A veces viene al edificio, dice que va a visitar a unos amigos que tiene ahí y a veces juega conmigo un rato- le contó felizmente -¿Y té de donde lo conoces? –Le preguntó curiosa.

-Yo…somos conocidos –le mintió a la niña, no por que quisiera, es que si sabía que eran mejores amigos lo atacaría con preguntas de Naruto y la verdad no estaba en condiciones de hablar de él.

-Aaah, ¿Verdad que es todo un príncipe? –le dijo la pequeña con sus manos él la cara para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Lia, ¿Qué te pasa? Es Naruto de quien estamos hablando –le recordó con una venita en la frente.

-Sí, lo sé, él es tan lindo y amable y gracioso y lindo y gentil e inteligente y lindo…

-Espera… ¿Inteligente? ¿Hablamos del mismo Naruto? –le dijo sorprendido, ¿Cómo alguien en su sano juicio diría que NARUTO es inteligente?

-Mmmm no lo sé, ¿Cuántos Narutos conoces? –le preguntó con una mirada fija.

-Suficiente, cambiemos de tema –le dijo el Uchiha cansado de hablar de Naruto –_Luego tendré que hablar con el dobe -_pensó malévolamente el Uchiha.

-Sr. Nadie, me alegra que ya no esté molesto – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Uh? –Sasuke reacciono lento, era cierto ya no estaba molesto, bueno, nunca lo estuvo, más bien estaba avergonzado, muy avergonzado. –Si…-fue su respuesta –Hora de irnos, ya es tarde.

-Pero yo no estoy cansada –le dijo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos medio cerrados.

-¿En serio? Y ¿Por qué bostezas?- le pregunto un divertido Uchiha.

-No es porque tenga sueño- se defendió la pequeña.

-Como tú digas, ya vámonos- le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bien, bien…pero me llevas de caballito- le dijo la niña con una sonrisa en su lindo rostro.

-¿Eh?...Nunca

5 minutos despues….

-Sr. Nadie más rápido –le decía feliz, una pequeña niña que estaba montada en su espalda –_Al final si lo pude convencer_- pensó orgullosa la niña.

_-¿Cómo deje que me convenciera?_ –se recriminaba un Uchiha avergonzado -¿Cómo quieres que balla más rápido si tengo un mono en mi espalda? –le pregunto divertido.

-No soy un mono-le dijo enfadada la pequeña.

-Y valla que pesa, no sabía que un niño pudiera ser tan pesado- se quejaba el Uchiha fingiendo estar cansado.

-¡No estoy pesada!- le decía una Lia avergonzada.

-¿Cuánto pesas? –le pregunto Sasuke para seguirla molestando.

-Pues kilos –le dijo, como si fuera lo más logico del mundo (vasado en hechos reales xDD)

-_Recuera que solo tiene 6, tiene 6_ –se decía a sí mismo el Uchiha –Bien…Llegamos- le anuncio, al mismo tiempo en el que entraban por la puerta principal.

Sasuke subió las escaleras hasta llegar al departamento de la niña y toco la puerta, la madre de la susodicha la abrió y rio un poco por la imagen, Sasuke le entrego a su hija, quien se había quedado cómodamente dormida en su espalda, se despidieron y el Uchiha subió hasta su apartamento.

Estaba parado delante de la puerta, cuando recordó…

FlashBack…

**_¡Pregunta 10! Si alguna de tus respuesta anteriores fue negativa ¿Por qué sigues con él?_** _R= porque lo amo con toda mi alma no me importa que no sea perfecto, & además yo me enamore de él con todo y sus defectos, de hecho me gustan hihi Lo amo como es y no le cambiaria nada :) S&S_

Fin del Flash Back…

El sonrojo volvió a aparecer en su rostro, ¿Cómo se había molestado por eso? Era un idiota.

¿Cómo salió corriendo después de leer eso?… le debía una disculpa a Sakura, bueno le debía muchas, pero por lo pronto se disculpara eso.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del departamento y lo que encontró no le gusto, no le gusto en lo absoluto.

-Sa…Sakura…

Continuará

* * *

Que les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado :D tratare de subir el siguiente cap. lo más pronto posible...

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer & comentar :))

Por cierto...

FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR & LA AMISTAD!! les deseo un bello dia de enamorados ;D Un gran beso!!

Nos leeremos en el siguiente Cap...

Maárin...los quiere :3


	5. Chapter 5

Hoola!! :D hahaha Perdon por el demora u___ù pero no tenia tiempo para subir el cap. con eso de las tareas ¬¬ y los malditos examenes T^T

pero ya por fin pude subirlo!! muahahahha :D ya pss....

Espero que les guste x)' a mi no se porque pero creo que le falto algo :S

**_Muchas gracias por los reviews & alertas!!_**

Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta :DD waaaar!!

Saludos a Lilu que desaparecio O.O hahah te extraño liluu-sama *w* hahah

Naruto no me pretenece......... o si? OwO

Disfruten del Cap. :3 Nos leemos abajo (HH..

* * *

-Sa…Sakura ¿¡Pero qué demonios… –grito el Uchiha desesperado al ver que su novia tenia lagrimas en los ojos y en sus manos estaba nada más y nada menos que cierta revista que tenia cierto test que tenia ciertas correcciones y aclaraciones "vergonzosas aclaraciones" que había hecho él, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sakura no llores –le decía tratando de calmar su llanto, se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros –Sé que no debí leer tú revista y mucho menos rallarla –dijo avergonzado – Pero… ¿Por qué demonios la dejas en un lugar donde la pueda ver? –La regaño levemente- ¿Estas enfadada? ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que esa revista solo traería desgracias a mi vida y…-Sasuke se seguía lamentando y quejando cuando Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Sasuke-kun esto fue lo más romántico que me hallas dicho…o escrito –le dijo divertida y sonrojada –Y no estoy molesta –siguió diciendo mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que estaban en su rostro- Sasuke-kun ¿me estás oyendo? –le preguntó mientras lo movía un poco.

-¿Cómo que ESTO ha sido lo MÁS romántico que he hecho por ti? – le preguntó completamente indignado y con el ceño fruncido- He tenido detalles más románticos… ¿no? –volvió a preguntar mirando fijamente a su novia.

-Etto…cariño…mejor no hablemos de eso –le contesto la pelirrosa con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Qué significa eso? –le preguntó con una ceja levantada y tenía una que otra venita en la cabeza por el enojo.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, ¿Recuerdas lo que me diste en nuestro último aniversario? –le dijo cruzando los brazos y tomando una pose de superioridad.

-Oye, un gas pimienta es siempre un buen regalo –se defendió inútilmente –Sakura es que no me gusta que ningún pervertido se te acerque y con eso los puedes mantener lejos- le trato de "explicar".

-….. ¿Hablas en serio? ¡¡ERA GAS PIMIENTA!! –le dijo divertida.

-Está bien, ya sé que no fue mi mejor regalo pero debe de haber alguno que fuera bueno ¿Verdad? –Preguntó temeroso de la posible respuesta-

-Aaaah –la chica soltó un suspiro- En Navidad me diste un mandil, en mi cumpleaños me diste un estuche para kunais y…

-Te di el mandil porque no quería que te ensuciaras cuando estuvieras cocinando y el estuche es muy práctico –de nuevo trato de defenderse.

-Sasu-kun casi nunca cocino y ya que trabajo en el hospital por ahora no uso kunais- le dijo muy divertida, le encantaba que Sasuke se apenara por ese tipo de cosas, se le hacía…tierno.

-Mierda…-dijo el Uchiha molesto al mismo tiempo de dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofá de la sala- Entonces soy un pésimo novio Eh? –dijo un poco distraído.

-Para nada –Contesto Sakura mientras se ponía junto a él y lo abrazaba por el pecho y él pasaba su brazo por sus hombros –Me encantan tus regalos –Le dijo tratando de que se animara –Pero lo que más me encanta es que me demuestres tu amor de una manera… inconsciente –termino mientras lo besaba en la mejilla y sacaba la revista.

-¿Inconsciente? –Le pregunto confundido y con una ceja alzada –Aún tienes esa maldita revista –le dijo un poco molesto.

-Creo que esta _maldita revista _ha sido mi regalo favorito- le dijo con una gran y encantadora sonrisa.

-Mph- simplemente soltó.

-Repasemos el test –le dijo mientras buscaba la pagina.

-¿Tenemos que?

-Pregunta 1….

1. ¿Cómo describes a tu hombre en tres palabras? R= Mmm…inteligente, frio, sexy. _Junto a la respuesta con tinta azul estaba escrito "Si que me conoce…PERO NO SOY FRIO ò.ó es que guardo mi amor para Sakura"_

2. ¿Es bueno en batalla? R= Sip…es muy fuerte! _En esta respuesta no decía nada solo estaba subrrallada la palabra __fuerte._

3. ¿Fue contigo su primer beso? Si no fue así ¿Con quién y qué piensas al respecto? R= No, fue con Naruto hahaha, mmm pienso que todos tienen su momento gay haha… _junto a la respuesta estaba... "NO FUE APROPOSITO!!! Que no lo pueden olvidar?? Y eso no vale!! Así que mi primer beso fue con __Sakura __¬¬ y no pienso besar a nadie más "_

4. ¿Cuál es su frase favorita? & ¿A qué se refiere cuando la usa? R= Es Hmp…y significa muchas cosas como…si, no, claro que no, estúpido Naruto, Sakura te amo, tengamos sexo…etc. "_Sin comentarios, es verdad"_

5. ¿Cuál es el defecto que más te molesta de él? R= Sus celos, aunque también pienso que son tiernos… _"Por enésima vez NO SOY CELOSO!!! solo cuido al amor de mi vida......Simplemente no se acerquen a MI mujer Ò.O"_

6. ¿Cómo es en la cama? _En esta pregunta TODAS las respuestas estaban tachoneadas con la tinta azul y abajo decía… "La respuesta todavía está en discusión…tengo que discuti esto con Sakura ¬¬ r"_

7. ¿Qué ha sido lo más difícil que te ha pedido? R= Mudarme con él, creo que era un poco inmaduro hihi :) _"Heey! Eh hecho cosas más difíciles como…NO SOY INMADURO!! Ò.ó"_

8. Del 1 al 10 ¿Cuánto crees que es su inmadurez? R= mmmm 7.5 y es que pelearse con Naruto por quien se comía más rápido un plato extra grande de ramen no es de una persona muy madura que digamos ¬¬ _"Como que 7.5!!? Y Naruto fue el que me desafío, y no podía quedar mal ante ti u.ú !!!" _

9. ¿A quién de tus conocidos crees que se parece & por qué? R= creo que a Kakashi-sensei, nunca se lo he dicho pro creo que se le pego algo pervertido de él :D _" No puedo creer que me compares con kakashi ¬¬ bueno…tal vez si sea un pervertido pero no es mi culpa que mi novia sea la mujer más hermosa, más sensual y más sexy del mundo…"_

-…Y más sexy del mundo –termino de leer la atractiva pelirrosa –Aun no puedo creer que te tomaras la molestia de contestarlo –le dijo divertiday conmovida.

-¿Y esto te parece romántico? Yo no le veo lo romántico en nada de lo que escribí - contesto el Uchiha avergonzado de que su novia leyera el test de nuevo.

-Sasu-kun, no es en sí lo que escribiste, es él porque lo escribiste –le dijo poniendo una mano suya en su mejilla –Me parece romántico que te tomaras la molestia de hacerlo, es como si quisieras ser…perfecto para mí –la chica se acerco al él y le deposito un pequeño beso en los labios –Me conmovió que lo hicieras –concluyó con una sonrisa en su rostro y le guiño el ojo.

-Para mi tu eres perfecta- le dijo dándole una leve sonrisa y un rubor apareció en el rostro de la pelirrosa.

-Para mi, tú también eres perfecto –le contesto una pelirrosa muy feliz –Y…sabes que bromeaba con la pregunta 6 ¿Verdad? –le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia su habitación.

-Si…pero por si las dudas quiero dejar todo claro- Le contesto el atractivo pelinegro al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba en la nuca.

-Sa..Sasuke…-decía la pelirrosa entrecortada.

-Lo siento pero debo subir ese _Muy bueno _a _Excelente_ SA-KU-RA –le decía al oído en un todo bastante seductor y luego la giraba para besarla apasionadamente en la boca.

-_No creo que tenga algún problema en eso_- pensaba una pelirrosa divertida.

El Uchiha llevo en brazos a su novia hasta la cama de su habitación y cerró la puerta, esa noche le demostraría cuanto la amaba y que no iba a dejar que un estúpido test lo hiciera quedar mal con ella en ningun aspecto…

EN OTRAPARTE DE KONOHA…

-Aaah espero que a Sakura le haya servido el test- decía un tranquila rubia de ojos azul profundo que estaba sentada en la sala de su casa –Pero claro que le ha de ver servido –se decía orgullosa- Mañana iré y le preguntare como le fue –finalizo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

FIN…?

* * *

Por favor no me goolpen o hahah que les ha parecido?? A)bueno B) muy bueno C) me encanto D) amiga dedicate a otra cosa ¬¬

espero sus respuestas ;DD hahahaha espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)) si decepsione a alguien lo siento u__u'

Esteeeem este es el final de la "historia" pero estoy haciendo un capitulo **EXTRA**! hahahaha es como una historia aprate, ya no tiene nada que ver con la revista ni el test pero tiene la misma como se dice.....bueno no se xDD pero es el mismo Sasuke & Sakura, Lia, el edificio etc...

Les agradezco infinitamente que se tomen la molestia de leer x) & comentar hahah los quieero :D

Maarn' :))


	6. Extra 1

_Hola!! _ Como estan?? espero que todos bien :DD **_Muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews & alertas!!!_**

me alegra mucho que les haya gustado x)' & gracias a las personas que me apoyaron haha wiiii!!

Bueno...como pormeti aqui esta el EXTRA!! haha sera un poco largo, n__nU la verdad pense que iba aser muy corto pero me isnpire haha

&....a quie esta esla parte 1 !! creo que seran como 3 :$ no lo se hahah xDD

habra amor :D habra comedia xD habra drama :S (mentira haha) habra ramen ;9 yuum'! haha ok no...

aqui les dejo la par. 1 ;)) espero que les guste!! raawr!! :3

Naruto no me blablablabla.....

Disfrutenlo....nos leemos abajo OwO

* * *

Era una mañana hermosa en la aldea de la hoja, el sol brillaba en lo alto, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, los niños jugaban alegremente y cierta linda pelirrosa estaba entrando a un edificio, alto, que tenía un bonito aspecto, era de color café claro con grandes ventanas, algunas con las cortinas corridas y otras con las cortinas, y la puerta principal era grande, de madera.

El vestíbulo era muy amplio y muy bonito, en el centro tenia las grandes escaleras que llevaba a los pisos superiores, del lado izquierdo se encontraban los buzones de los diferentes departamentos.

Cuando la hermosa joven cruza la puerta, instantáneamente la cerro y camino sin prisa hacia los buzones, rebusco en el bolso que llevaba la llave para abrir este, la encontró rápidamente y abrió la pequeña caja de metal, no había correo nuevo, la joven volvió a cerrar la caja y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

-De todos los departamentos que hay aquí, tenía que escoger el último- decía para sí misma Sakura cuando iba en el 5º piso –Aaaah –soltó un suspiro de cansancio e iba a seguir renegando cuando alguien la interrumpió.

-¡Sakura-san!

-¿Eh? –la susodicha se asomo por las escaleras y vio a la persona que le gritaba – _Que no me haga bajar, que no me haga bajar, por favor que…_

-Etto…podrías bajar un momento- le pidieron amablemente.

_-Mierda-_ pensó con una gotita en la cabeza- S-Si claro, ya voy- dijo cansada y bajo pesadamente los escalones.

-¿Qué ocurre Echizen-san?- pregunto amablemente la pelirrosa a la señora que tenía enfrente, de cabello largo color castaño rojizo de ojos caoba, muy hermosa.

(NA: Estem…quiero comentar algo haha no sé si soy yo o….no piensan que ella y Lia se parecen a Riuzaky…..de POT? Hahahha no me había fijado xDD y por eso le puse Echizen-san *w* hahaha ya pues…devuelta a la historia :D )

-Etto…sé que es mucho pedir pero… ¿Podría…

_**EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ALDEA….**_

-Vamos teme ¿Porqué no me quieres acompañar?- preguntaba y se quejaba cierto rubio hiperactivo quien ahora con sus 22 años era más "maduro" según él (hahaha xD) ciertamente era más maduro…en algunos aspectos, también se había vuelto más atractivo, sus rasgos habían madurado también y todas las chicas de la aldea lo habían notado sobretodo su NOVIA la dulce y tierna Hinata.

-No se tal vez… ¡Porque siempre te vas y YO tengo que pagar todo! –le decía "calmadamente" un atractivo chico de pelo azabache.

-Pero, pero eso hacen los amigos –decía el rubio con un puchero en los labios –Vamos Sasuke, no me dejes solo –lloriqueaba como un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué te pasa baka? –le preguntó su mejor amigo un poco preocupado por la actitud del rubio- Acaso… ¿Estas en tus días? –le pregunto Sasuke con ánimos de fastidiar a su amigo.

-Es que….TEME!! –le grito molesto y sonrojado.

-Ya ya cálmate, que me ibas a decir –lo interrumpió el pelinegro.

-Es que…es que Hina-chan se fue de misión y me siento solo –decía con los ojos llorosos- … ¿Sasuke? –Pregunto ya que ya no estaba a su lado, volteo a la derecha y ahí estaba, se estaba alejando –Teme ¿Por qué me dejas hablando solo? – le decía molesto mientras lo alcanzaba.

-Es que me aburrí –le dijo serio.

-Entonces acompáñame a comer…-le decía Naruto sonrientemente.

-No- dijo cortante.

-¡Bien! –Dijo resignado –Que amargado –dijo entre dientes pero cierto "amargado" sí lo escucho.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto molesto.

-Eh…dije que voy a….voy a ir jugar con Lia-chan- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-….-

-Pasa algo….. ¿Sr. Na-die? –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Tú…-mascullo el Uchiha bastante enojado.

-Hahaha no te enojes teme, solo bromeo –lo trato de calmar – En serio iré con Lia-chan, de seguro se alegrará de ver a su Naruto-Ouji-sama- decía arrogantemente mientras se ponía una mano en su rubia cabellera –Lia-chan es tan kawaii –continuó con una sonrisa – ¡Ya se! Pasare TODO el día con ella, ya que alguien no quiere acompañarme en mi soledad –dijo dramatizando la situación.

-Tú…-volvió a decir Sasuke ahora más molesto – pedófilo –le dijo en voz baja mientras su enojo iba bajando poco a poco.

-¿¡Cómo que pedof…

-Ya, ¿No querías ir a comer ramen? –le dijo Sasuke ignorando completamente su reacción y ya estaba unos pasos más adelante que el.

-_Maldito teme- _pensó Naruto bastante molesto –Pero… ¿Qué es pedófilo?- se preguntó a si mismo.

-_De seguro el idiota ni si quiera sabe que es pedófilo_ –se dijo a si mismo Sasuke al ver la cara de confusión que tenia Naruto en esos momentos.

-Oye, Sasuke que sig…

-No te diré….

El día siguió transcurriendo normalmente, en estos días casi no había misiones, eran tiempos muy tranquilos y por ahora los chicos no tenían nada que haces salvo molestarse entre ellos, cosa que disfrutaban enormemente, después de comer ramen el cual fue pagado por Sasuke ya que Naruto no llevaba su cartera consigo, decidieron ir a caminar por ahí…

-Nee, teme ¿Porqué no estás con Sakura-chan? –le pregunto el rubio a su amigo.

-Ella si tiene trabajo en el Hospital –dijo molesto por eso.

-Waaa extraño a Hina-chan –dijo Naruto con un gran puchero.

-Pobre Hinata, tener que aguantarte todo el tiempo –comento Sasuke con un tono burlon.

-Pobre Sakura-chan, tener que ser tu novia todo el tiempo- contraataco Naruto, ambos se miraron fijamente y...

-Baka-

-Teme-

-Molesto-

-Amargado-

-Encajoso-

-Tacaño-

-Pedófilo-

-Gay-

_20 insultos después…_

-Bueno teme creo que me tengo que ir…Hina-chan llega esta noche y quiero prepararle una deliciosa- dijo Naruto sonriente.

-Esta bi…espera, ¿Hinata vuelve hoy? –Le pregunto el Uchiha con una ceja levantada- Pensé que no vendría hasta….bueno no pensé que fuera a volver tan rápido –le dijo sorprendido- Si volvia hoy por que estabas tan dramático –le pregunto de nuevo con una ceja levantada.

-Es que cuando no estoy con Hina-chan el tiempo es eterno –dijo con un sonrojo en su atractivo rostro.

-Dios…que cursi-dijo burlonamente.

-C-Callate, tú eres igual, te pasas el día entero de mal humor por qué no estás con Sakura-chan- se defendió y ahora él era el que usaba el tono burlón.

-Naruto, se te hace tarde- le dijo ignorándolo y viendo su reloj.

-¿Eh? –Musito el rubio- ¡Diablos es verdad!-grito apurado y olvidando completamente lo que estaba diciendo–Luego nos vemos Teme- se despidió rápidamente a tomo el camino a si casa, la cual ahora compartía con la persona que amaba.

-Baka- soltó el Uchiha en un suspiro y giro sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su departamento, ya era un poco más tarde eran como las 7 de la tarde, así que Sakura ya debería de estar ahí, una sonrisa ladina apareció en los labios de Sasuke y comenzó a caminar.

La puerta principal del edifico se abrió dejando entrar a un joven de buen cuerpo, tez blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos profundos de color negro, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió a las escaleras, las subía sin problema, llego hasta su departamento y abrió la puerta.

Cuando entro en él vio que en uno de los sofás de la sala estaban las cosas de Sakura e instantáneamente sonrió.

-Ya está aquí- dijo en voz baja.

Lentamente y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido se dirigió a su habitación, abrió un poco la puerta y ahí estaba, sentada en medio de la cama, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una toalla blanca, aparentemente se acababa de dar una ducha, tenía el cabello envuelto en una toalla también, Sasuke trago saliva pesadamente, Sakura levanto las manos y se quito la toalla de la cabeza dejando caer su cabello, que estaba mojado y aún escurría un poco, dejando sus hombros mojados.

Sasuke no se resistió y entro en la habitación, espantando un poco a la chica que estaba ahí.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun, Hola –saludo alegremente –etto…yo…-comenzó a decir nerviosamente mientras a Sasuke se le acabo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

El Uchiha ya estaba sobre ella, besándole el cuello y pasando una mano por debajo de la toalla tomándola por la cintura.

-Sas…Sasuke-kun…pa-para, yo…-decía entrecortadamente, pero no importaba lo que Sakura dijera nada detendría a Sasuke quien ya se había sacado la camisa que llevaba, el Uchiha estaba a punto de quitarle la toalla que se había vuelto tremendamente estorbosa pero Sakura se opuso rotundamente.

-Sa…Sasuke-kun espera no podemos- Le dijo Sakura tapándose y sonrojándose a más no poder.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué no…

-¿Sr. Nadie? ¡Sr. Nadie es un pervertido! Deja a Sakura-chan –gritó una pequeña niña que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, una niña de 6 años, cabello castaño que ahora lo tenía suelto, llevaba puesto un pantalón rosa y una playera de tirantes, aparentemente era su pijama… ¿Pijama?

-Etto Sasuke-kun, Lia-chan se quedara con nosotros 1 semana- le dijo sonriente Sakura mientras se cubría bien con la toalla y se paraba junto a la pequeña niña.

-Saku-chan ¿Estás bien?, el Sr. Nadie te iba a…te iba a…besar –dijo poniéndose colorada como un tomate.

-Oh que linda –dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba- Que bueno que llegaste para salvarme –le dijo guiñándole un ojo –Me cambiare ahora vuelo –les dijo a los dos, mientras se iba al baño a cambiarse.

-Sr. Nadie no deberías de andar desnudo por ahí- le dijo Lia al Uchiha para sacarlo de su trance.

Sasuke bajo la vista hacia la pequeña niña que estaba junto a él, levanto una ceja.

-No estoy desnudo- le aclaró y la miro un poco molesto, se agacho agachó a su altura y le puso una mano en la cabeza –Y tú ¿Dónde piensas dormir? -le preguntó divertido con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo? Con Sakura-chan….y ¿tú? –le pregunto completamente indiferente y con una sonrisa.

-También –le dijo aun más divertido.

-¡¡T-Tú no puedes!! ¡Sr. Nadie pervertido! –le gritaba la pequeña Lia, quien estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

-Claro que puedo… ¿Cómo que Sr. Pervertido? –le dijo con una venita en su frente.

-Pervertido- le grito de nuevo.

-Esta será una semana larga – dijo en un suspiro la pelirrosa que estaba en el baño escuchando todo –Pero esos dos se la pasaran muy bien –dijo divertida y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Continuará

* * *

Y bien que le ha parecido?? deberia suicidarme por ser tan mala? :DD ya salio Narutin hahah xDD & esque ya tenia que salir haha

Sasuke Pervertido :O seee *w* hahaha ya psssz....

Espero que les haya gustado :)) dejen reviews!! tan siquiera para insultarme ;D hahaha

no no se creaan u__u lol

Nos vemos el siguiente Sabado! haha ya que al parecer es el unico dia que tengo la oportunidad de subir cap ¬¬

Cuidense!! Los quieroo :)

_**Maárin' :3**_


	7. Extra 2

**Hoola!! :D chicos & chacas de la banda (HH...**

¿Como han estado? espero que muy bien ;D yo encantada porque ya son vacasiones hoho que feliz!! ya puez u_u

**_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS & ALERTAS!! x)_**

Qe bueno que les haya gustado :) que feliz me hacen ;u;

Un saludo especial a **LILU **que dio señales de vida :DD hahah que bueno que volviste!! x))'

Naruto no me pertenece D:

Disfruten el Cap. **:D**

* * *

Después que Sakura acabo de cambiarse, los tres cenaron tranquilamente y se fueron a dormir, problema, Lia no quería dormir sola, así que Sakura decidió que Sasuke fuera a dormir al cuarto de invitados pero, problema, él tampoco quería dormir ahí así que….

-Sakura- dijo en susurro el pelinegro.

-¿Sí? –Contesto también con un susurro.

-¿Me puedes decir cómo llegamos a esto? –le pregunto un poco molesto.

-Pues veras…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¿Qué ocurre Echizen-san?- pregunto amablemente la pelirrosa a la señora que tenía enfrente, de cabello largo color castaño rojizo de ojos caoba, muy hermosa._

_-Etto…sé que es mucho pedir pero… ¿Podría cuidar a Lia por una semana? –le pregunto de golpe y nerviosamente._

_-¿Eh? –la pelirrosa pregunto un poco aturdida._

_-Vera mi esposo está trabajando en la aldea de la arena y me informaron que esta herido –le dijo con un tono triste y de preocupación –No es nada grave –continuo un poco más tranquila –Pero…quiero ir a verlo y creo que no es bueno para Lia ver a su papá en ese estado–le explico calmadamente._

_-Me encantaría –contesto de inmediato y con una radiante sonrisa –Pero… ¿No cree que Lia-chan se sentiría más cómoda si se quedara con un familiar? –le pregunto a la joven selora que tenía enfrente._

_-Etto, hehe cuando le dije a Lia-chan que me tendría que ir, le dije que se quedaría con sus abuelos pero…ella dijo que si se podría quedar con usted y con Uchiha-san se sentiría más tranquila –le dijo un poco apenada._

_-No se preocupe Echizen-san Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos de ella con mucho gusto- contesto la oji-jade con mucha alegría._

_-Sakura-san…muchas gracias- le dijo con una reverencia._

_-No se preocupe, valla a ver a su esposo –la ánimo guiñándole un ojo._

_-Gracias, llevare a Lia más tarde –le aviso amablemente._

_-Está bien- término la pelirrosa._

_**FIN DEL FLASBACK**_

-No fue difícil convencerte ¿verdad? –le susurro el pelinegro a la chica que estaba a poca distancia de él.

-Oh Vamos Sasuke-kun, no podía decirle que no y me encanta la idea de tener a Lia-chan en la casa –le contestó alegremente – No me digas que no gusta tener a Lia-chan con nosotros- le susurro divertida.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo.

-Lo sabía, te encanta la idea –le contesto divertida –Que bueno que te guste por que mañana trabajo y tú la cuidaras hasta que salga –le informo a su novio.

-Esta bi… ¡¿QUE?! –dijo en voz alta.

-Shhhh la vas a despertar –lo regaño Sakura quien se levanto de su lugar y arropo a la pequeña niña que estaba a su lado.

-Nada podría despertarla, mira como duerme- le dijo el Uchiha quien también se levnto y miraba a la niña dormir profundamente.

Sakura dormía en el lado derecho de la cama, Lia estaba en medio y el Uchiha dormía en la parte izquierda, ese fue al acuerdo que legaron los tres, bueno Sakura y Lia ya que Sasuke no lo había tomado muy bien.

-Bunas noche- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba al Uchiha.

-Buenas noche- le contesto mientras también se acercaba para besarla profundamente.

-Calma- lo detuvo antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

-No sé…si tenga tanta calma como para aguantar una semana- le dijo pegando sus frentes.

-Eres un pervertido- le dijo en susurro y con tono burlón –Pero eres mi pervertido –finalizo divertida y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a su antigua posición.

-Yo…NO SOY PERVERTIDO- le contesto pero al parecer ya se había quedado "dormida" soltó un suspiro y volvió a recostarse.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

-Bye Bye Sakura-chan- gritaba una pequeña niña quien se asomaba por las escaleras para despedir a la pelirrosa que se marchaba a trabajar.

La chica solo sacudió la mano en forma de despedida.

-Sr. Nadie ¿no tienes trabajo? –le pregunto la pequeña al mismo tiempo en el que entraban al departamento.

-Claro que si- le dijo cuando cerraba la puerta y con una venita en la frente.

-¿Y por qué no estás trabajando? –siguió preguntando inocentemente.

-Po que estoy aquí cuidándote- mintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-No me uses como excusa- le dijo apuntándolo con un dedo acusadoramente – Mientras Sakura-chan va atrabajar tú te quedas sin hacer nada- lo seguía "regañando".

-Mira niña- comenzó a decir el Uchiha mientras se agachaba a su altura- No trabajo no porque no quiera, es que NO hay misiones por el momento y además- con una mano la jalo de la mejilla –Si estuviera trabajando no te podrías quedar aquí porque nadie te podría cuidar- le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Oh? –La pequeña niña medito unos segundos y luego su rostro se ilumino- Es verdad- dijo en voz baja- ¡Gracias Sr. Nadie por no trabajar y cuidarme! –le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su lindo rostro.

-_Esta niña es bipolar-_ pensó Sasuke un poco asustado.

-Sr. Nadie- llamo la pequeña al adulto de la casa.

-¿Si? –contesto ya de pie.

-¿Qué me voy a poner? –le pregunto mientras jalaba su blusa de la pijama.

-¿Eh?.

_EN LA HABITACION PRINCIPAL 30 MINUTOS DESPUES :D_

-Eso esta horrible- decía una pequeña de cabello castaño-rojizo a un joven de pelo negro.

-Lia, está perfecto, y te ves bien- le dijo el Uchiha.

-Sr. Nadie no te ofendas pero, no tienes sentido para combinar las cosas-le dijo directamente la pequeña con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-¿Disculpa? –le pregunto ofendido y con una ceja levantada.

-¿En serio crees que esta falda va con esta blusa? –le cuestiono levantando las dos prendas.

-Si- contesto cortante.

Lia dejo las prendas y se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Sr. Nadie agradezco tu ayuda pero…me cambiare yo sola- le dijo mientras lo empujaba ó más bien trataba de empujarlo a fuera de la habitación.

-Bien, como quieras- le dijo un poco ofendido –_Si se veían bien_- aun pensaba en la ropa que él había escogido.

La puerta se abrió y Lia salió con una falda corta rosa y una blusa de tirantes blanca con unas flores bordadas de color lila y llevaba su pelo suelto.

-¿Qué te parece?- le dijo la pequeña mientras daba una vuelta.

-Lo que yo había escogido era más lindo…pero, te ves bien- le dijo con una sonrisa y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Lia tengo que revisar unas cosas, así que…si te portas bien en lo que acabo te llevare a dar un paseo más tarde- le dijo Sasuke a la pequeña que estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo una manzana, al ver que la pequeña asentía de manera afirmativa el Uchiha tomo unas hojas en blanco y unos cuantos marcadores que ahí tenia y se los llevo a la mesa- Puedes dibujar de mientras- termino le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se fue a la sala con los papeles que debía revisar.

Paso alrededor de 1 hora y media cuando Sasuke había terminado con todo lo que tenía que hacer y cuando fue a buscarla estaba completamente dormida sobre la mesa con un marcador en la mano.

-Esta niña- dijo en voz baja el Uchiha quien se acerco y lentamente poso su mano en su cabello, después, la cargo y la llevo a la habitación, la coloco en el centro de la cama y la miro unos momentos – _Como alguien puede ser tan pequeño y tan molesto-_ pensó divertido al ver como la niña se remolineaba en la gran cama.

Salio de la habitación y fue a la cocina donde estaban todos los dibujos que había ehco la pequeña, tapo uno que otro plumón y comenzó a acomodar las hojas.

-¿Eh? Maruto-Ojiu-sama ¿Este es Naruto? –se pregunto a sí mismo cuando tomo una hoja que tenia a un monito con la cabeza amarilla y con bigotes en la cara, también tenía una corona y flores alrededor _-¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?-_ se pregunto a sí mismo al ver aquella "obra de arte".

-Y supongo que esta es Sakura- dijo al tomar otra hoja con una monita con la cabeza rosa y un vestido rojo, esta a diferencia del de Naruto tenía corazones alrededor y decía…-¿Zakora-chan?, creo que le tengo que enseñar a escribir- dijo divertido mientras seguía cogiendo los papeles, se encontró con más dibujos divertidos, estaba el de su mamá, al parecer uno de su papá, de sus amigos de la escuela, de su sensei, pero algo no le cuadraba a Sasuke.

-¿Dónde está el mío? –se cuestiono molesto, termino de juntar todos los dibujos y los dejo en la mesa de la cocina cuando iba a salir de esta, vio que en la esquina de la mesa había un papel doblado, como una carta, la tomo y la desdoblo lentamente.

Era otro dibujo, al parecer otro monito, tenía el cabello negro en picos le había dibujado una camisa negra y un pantalón café y de la mano tenia a una pequeña monita de cabello rojo y tenía un vestido rosa ella sonreía y el otro monito tenia la boca así (ww) (no supe cómo explicarlo xD) alrededor había circulitos de colores y estrellas.

-Perfecto- dijo en susurro al leer lo que decía abajo del dibujo y con letras de diferentes colores _"Sr. Nadie y Lia"._

Doblo de nuevo ese papel y lo dejo en su antiguo lugar, regreso a la habitación y la pequeña todavía seguía durmiendo.

Se recostó junto a ella y lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

-Sr. Nadie- Oía que lo llamaban a lo lejos – ¡Sr. Nadie despiértate!

-Mph- simplemente dijo eso y se volteo al otro lado.

-Sr. Nadie ¡Sr. Nadie! ¡Sr. Nadie!- gritaba Lia mientras lo jalaba de la camisa.

-¿QUE? –le dijo ya completamente despierto por sus gritos.

-Tengo hambre- le dijo un poco apenada.

-¿Eh?- no entendía muy bien.

-Que tengo hambre- le repitió un poco molesta por su falta de atención.

-Bien… ¿Quieres ramen? –le pregunto mientras se levantaba.

-Sí- contesto feliz.

Iban saliendo del edificio, Sasuke llevaba de la mano a la pequeña mientras esta iba tarareando una canción, cuando llegaron al puesto ramen sentó a la pequeña junto a él y ordenaron, comieron tranquilamente hasta que…

-¡Teme!

-_Mierda- _pensó Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto un rubio hiperactivamente lindo quien de la mano llevaba a una joven de pelo negro, largo y de unos ojos perla muy hermosa.

-Sasuke-kun hola- saludo la joven acompañante del rubio.

-Hola Hinata- saludo neutro el Uchiha.

-Bien ahora podremos… ¿Lia-chan? – pregunto el rubio al ver la pequeña cabeza rojiza al lado del azabache.

-¡Lia-chan!- grito el rubio mientras la saludaba alegremente con la mano.

-¿Eh? – la pequeña estaba tan absorbida comiendo su ramen que no se había fijado en la presencia de las personas que acababan de llegar.

-Naruto-Ouji-sama- le dijo alegremente mientras se sonrojaba y se paraba en su asiento para pedirle los brazos.

-Mira Lia-chan ella es Hina-chan, mi novia-le dijo a la pequeña mientras la ponía enfrente de Hinata.

Sasuke solo se quedo en silencio viendo la escena, se preguntaba como reaccionaria la pequeña.

-Hina-chan…eres muy hermosa- le dijo con estrellas en sus ojitos- Waaa! Eres muy linda- seguía diciendo asombrada por la belleza de la oiji-perla.

-Etto, G-gracias Lia-chan tú también eres muy hermosa- le dijo sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí las dos son muy hermosas- dijo Naruto guiñándole el ojo a su novia quien solo se sonrojo a más no poder.

Los cuatro se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar.

-Y ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? –pregunto el rubio.

-Trabajando- le contesto la pequeña niña que estaba en medio de él y de Sasuke.

-Oye Teme ¿Por qué estas solo con Lia-chan…

-Estoy viviendo con él y Saku-chan –se adelanto la pequeña y contesto alegremente.

-¿En serio? –pregunto asombrada Hinata.

-Sí, mi mamá se fue y ellos me cuidaran una semana- se volvió a adelantar la pequeña.

-Oh ya veo- contesto Hinata con una sonrisa- Que lindo de su parte- se dirigió a Sasuka.

-Dime Lia-chan el Sr. Nadie es malo contigo- le pregunto Naruto a la pequeña.

-No, solo que no sabe cómo combinar la ropa- le dijo inocentemente- Y ronca, pero es muy bueno conmigo- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Sasuke de un brazo.

-No ronco- le dijo un poco molesto.

-Hina-chan, ¿vives con Naruto-Ouji-sama? Le pregunto la pequeña a Hinata quein se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-¿Eh? Etto…pues S-si- le dijo colorada.

-Y ¿Duermen juntos? Le volvió a preguntar con una gran sonrisa.

-¿EH?- Hinata solo se sonrojo más, como le iba a contestar eso.

-Sakura-chan y el Sr. Nadie duermen juntos y siempre se están besando y él Sr. Nadie es un pervertido con Sakura-chan el otro día le iba a quitar la…

Lia no pudo continuar con su relato ya que un Sasuke sonrojado le había tapado la boca con su mano.

-Es hora de irnos- simplemente dijo y cargo a la pequeña Lia. Aún tapándole la boca –Nos vemos- se despidió y se fue.

-Adiós Teme- dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado por lo que estaba diciendo Lia –Hehehe ese teme será un gran padre- le dijo divertido a su novia quien estaba cono un tomate.

-Creo que tu también lo serás- le contesto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Oh Hina-chan que kawaii- dijo Naruto sonrojado y se abalanzo sobre su novia para abrazarla.

-N-Na-Naruto-kun- dijo apenada ya que todos los del puesto los veian divertidos.

_EN OTRA PARTE :D_

-Sr. Nadie ¿Está molesto conmigo? –le pregunto Lia al Uchiha quien aun la traía cargando, pero no le había dicho nada.

-Lia…No quiero que vuelvas a decir lo que les dijiste a Naruto y a Hinata- comenzó a decir, y en su tono de voz se notaba que estaba molesto –No puedes ir diciendo por ahí lo que hacemos Sakura y yo –seguía diciendo mientras elevaba el tono de su voz – Tienes que entender que…

-Lo siento- dijo la pequeña en voz baja.

Sasuke la cargo y para que pudiera ver su rostro, Lia no lo veía a la cara, tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos cristalinos, y no tenía la sonrisa que caracterizaba ala pequeña.

Sasuke la puso en el piso y se agacho para poder verla a la cara, la pequeña no aguanto más y las lagrimar comenzaron a correr.

-Lo siento, lo siento- le decía mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Sasuke estaba impactado, al ver a la pequeña llorar delante de él y oír que decía "Lo siento, lo siento" lo hizo sentir la persona más cruel del mundo.

-Yo lo siento-dijo el Uchiha al mismo tiempo que le quitaba las lagrimas de su pequeña carita –No debí hablarte así, lo siento- continuó diciendo.

Lia abrió sus ojos y al parecer las lágrimas dejaron de salir.

-¿Ya no estás molesto? –le pregunto con cierto temor en su voz.

-Ahh no- le contesto con una sonrisa- ¿Me prometes que ya no lo volverás a hacer?- le pregunto aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si –le contesto apresurada.

-Bien, no más lagrimas –pidió el Uchiha.

-Ok-le contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que vallamos a esperar a Sakura al trabajo? –le dijo mientras le daba la mano al comenzar a caminar.

-Sii-le dijo rápidamente.

Iban rumbo al hospital de Konoha y Sasuke miro por el rabillo del ojo al a pequeña que caminaba junto al él, se estaba tallando los ojos y sonreía alegremente. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrio.

C o n t i n u a r á...

* * *

Y bien? les ha gustado? que tanto? vamos contesten!!! ò.ó hahaha no se crean :D

este...creo que el proximo sabado no podre subri cap. nuevo :S si de por si me trade en subir este haha

es que me ire de vacaciones B) hahah & regreso el sabado, lo tratare de subir lo más pronto posible ;D

me retiro! Felices Vacaciones!! :3

Los quiere **Maárin' **:D


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! a todos los lectores/as (si aún hay), UNA DISCULPA! :C se que me eh tardado asi como unos años :SS jajaja yo se que no tengo perdon u.u pero no haba tenido timepo, inspiracion & asi u_u' perdon de verdad, a mi no me gusta que dejen las historias a si a medias y pss yo lo hice, una disculpa, preometo acabar lo que eh comenzado :))

Naruto no me pertenece blablabla 1+1=2 y asi :D

_see u down(;_

* * *

_-¿Quieres que vallamos a esperar a Sakura al trabajo? –le dijo mientras le daba la mano al comenzar a caminar._

_-Sii-le dijo rápidamente._

_Iban rumbo al hospital de Konoha y Sasuke miro por el rabillo del ojo al a pequeña que caminaba junto al él, se estaba tallando los ojos y sonreía alegremente. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió._

DENTRO DEL HOSPITAL…

-Hasta mañana Sakura-san- se despedía de la pelirrosa una enfermera que llevaba unos papeles.

-Adiós Aoi-san- respondió la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica de los ojos jade había tenido un día difícil, hubo mucho trabajo y estaba exhausta, cuando termino con un papeleo dejo todo listo y se dirigió a la puerta principal del Hospital, dio unos cuantos pasos fura del edificio y se detuvo al ver que su novio Sasuke estaba recargado en una barda que estaba más adelante y Lia estaba sobre esa barda caminando mientras se tambaleaba, después pudo ver como Sasuke la estaba regañando mientras la tomaba en brazos y la bajaba.

-_Al parecer no le importa mucho el regaño_- pensó una divertida Sakura al ver que la pequeña Lia estaba ignorando a Sasuke.

-¡Sakura-chan! –grito la infante al darse cuenta de la presencia de la pelirrosa y fue corriendo a darle un abrazo.

-Oh Lia-chan ¿Cómo te portaste? –le pregunto la joven mientras le ponía la mano en su pequeña cabeza.

-B-I-E-N- le deletreo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

-Mentirosa- dijo tranquilamente el joven que estaba aun recargado - ¿Por qué a mí no me preguntas como me porte? –pregunto dirigiéndose a su novia, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Pervertido- dijo en voz baja la pequeña castaña.

-Te oí – le contesto el Uchiha quien la miraba de reojo para ver cómo le sacaba la lengua y los tres empezaron a caminar hacia el edificio.

-Sasuke-kun yo se que tu siempre te portas mal- le respondió su novia con tono divertido y regresándole el beso- ¿O no? Lia- le pregunto a la pequeña.

-¡Siiii! –le respondió efusivamente –Ni siquiera me llevo a la escuela- le dijo con reproche al pelinegro.

-¿No la llevaste a la escuela? –le cuestiono la pelirrosa con gran sorpresa en su voz.

-¿Tenia qué? –respondió Sasuke, y es que nadie nunca le había dicho algo sobre llevarla a la escuela ni nada por el estilo.

-Sasuke-kun es obvio que la tienes que llevar a la escuela- lo "regaño" su novia, como si fuera lo más lógico en el mundo.

-Tú no me dijiste nada- se defendió dirigiéndose a la pequeña que estaba a su lado.

-Se supone que el adulto eres tú, no me culpes a mi ahora- se defendió la pequeña y al ver que el Uchiha no le respondió supuso que había ganado.

-Nee, Sakura-chan vi a Naruto-Ouji-Sama hoy- le contó muy feliz mientras se metía entre ella y Sasuke para darle la mano.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Sep, cuando fuimos a comer ramen, el Sr. Nadie me llevo- le seguía contando muy feliz, y volteo a ver a Sasuke- ¿Verdad? –le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿La escuela? nadie explico eso- pensaba seriamente el Uchiha hasta que sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la mano.

-¡Sr. Nadie me ignora! –le grito molesta la pequeña Lia con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Eh? No, solo no te oía- se "disculpo" con la pequeña y rápidamente miro a su novia en busca de ayuda.

Las miradas de Sakura y Sasuke se encontraron y se sonrieron mutuamente, Lia vio eso y solo pudo pensar –"Adultos"

El trío llego al edificio y tras subir las escaleras Sasuke abrió la puerta del departamento y todos entraron en el.

Lia se puso la pijama y alegremente le estaba mostrando todos los dibujos que había hecho, Sakura estaba fascinada con la creatividad de la niña y le encanto el dibujo donde la había retratado a ella.

Sasuke se burlo de su mala escritura pero no después que Lia le contesto "_Como quieres que escriba bien si el responsable de llevarme a la escuela no lo hace"_

Sakura solo los miraba divertida desde la cama, ver a su Sasuke pelearse con una niñita no era algo muy común que digamos, pero le encantaba ver esa faceta de Sasuke….la paternal.

Después de un par de peleas más por parte de Sasuke y Lia, todos se fueron a descansar, a la mañana siguiente, Sakura se fue a trabajar y les dejo el desayuno preparado, y también le dejo una nota a Sasuke.

_"LLEVALA A LA ESCUELA!"_

Cuando Sasuke se despertó se sorprendió al ver que Lia ya estaba cambiada, así que él hizo los mismo.

-¿Ya desayunaste? - le pregunto el morocho a la niña.

- No - respondió mientras trataba de peinarse ella sola - Au! - Grito mientras tiraba de su propio cabello para atarlo en un coleta.

- No puedes - declaro Sasuke.

- No me digas - respondió con ironía la pequeña, haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño y recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta - ¿Me peinas? - le pregunto en el tono más dulce que pudo hacer.

-No.

-¿Porque?

-No sé hacerlo.

- Y ¿Porque?

- Porque no soy niña.

- ¿En serio? - le pregunto mientras sonreía pícaramente.

Sasuke no respondió, la chiquilla lo quería hacer enojar, y lo estaba consiguiendo, así que solo la miro molesto.

- Sakura-chan dice que el Sr. Nadie es muy hermoso, y las niñas son hermosas, así que...

-Los niños también son hermosos - le respondió Sasuke en tono irritado.

- No, los niños son guapos - finalizo la niña con una sonrisa más grande - Y aparte...

-ESTA BIEN! te peinare! - grito Sasuke desesperado.

- Gracias - le dijo la infanta mientras se paraba en la cama para que Sasuke la pudiera peinar con mayor facilidad.

Después de que Lia terminara de llorar por el horrendo peinado que Sasuke le había echo, se encontraban caminando hacia la escuela, la niña llevaba su cabello suelto con una pequeña banda que era de Sakura adornándole la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron, todos miraron entre sorprendidos, divertidos y asustados a Sasuke, quien después de que Lia se despidiera de el de la manera más vergonzosa que encontró, salió de ahí prácticamente corriendo.

Después de dejar a la pequeña niña, fue a l pueblo a arreglar unos cuentos pendientes que tenia y antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía que regresar por la niña, se acerco a su escuela y se recargo en un árbol, esperando poder ver la pequeña cabeza cobriza de la niña.

Espero unos 10 minutos y logro divisarla, pero lo que vio no le gusto, no le gusto para nada.

_-¿Pero qué demo...?-_ Pensó en lo que se despegaba del árbol y a paso apresurado se acerco hasta ella, la tomo por el cuello de su blusa y la jalo hacia atrás.

-Aaah! - grito la niña asustada - Sr. Nadie me ha asustado - le dijo con el seño arrugado.

-Vámonos - dijo en tono molesto, la tomo de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro fuera del lugar.

-! Adiós Lia! - le grito un niño, de cabello claro, con el cual hace apenas unos minutos se encontraba hablando con ella, antes de que Sasuke se la llevara.

Iban caminando por el pueblo, un joven de cabello azabache y una niña de cabello cobrizo, esta ultima miraba interrogante al mayor.

-Oye porqu...

-¿En qué demonio pensabas? - interrumpió el chico molesto.

-¿eh?

-¿Me puedes explicar por que estabas besando a ese mocoso? - soltó Sasuke mas molesto mientras detenian su andar y la miraba fijamente.

-¿A Usui-kun?

- ! No me importa su nombre ¡

-¿Porque estas enojado? - le pregunto con mucha curiosidad ignorando por completo la molestia del chico.

- NO, vuelvas a hacerlo- le contesto alzando un poco el tono de su voz.

-Pero yo no...

-Promételo- la interrumpió abruptamente mientras se agachaba hasta su altura, la niña lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

-Pero...

- ¡Prométemelo!

-Esqu...

-¡SOLO HAZLO! - grito el chico.

-Está bien, está bien lo prometo - le dijo la pequeña, aun sin comprender la razón te todo eso, escucho como Sasuke soltaba un suspiro de alivio y se volvía a poner de pie.

-Bien- dijo y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

-Oye, Sr. Nadie - comenzó a decir la pequeña.

-¿Si?

-¿Porque ya no pobre besar a Usui-kun? - ante esta pregunta la sangre de Sasuke se helo, se detuvo de nuevo y frunció el ceño.

-Porque eres una NIÑA y no debes de besar a niños como su fue...

-Tu besas a Sakura-chan -la interrumpió ahora ella.

-Ella tiene 22 años, y tú tienes 6 -trato de explicarle tranquilamente.

-Cumpliré 7 el próximo mes- le aclaro la niña con satisfacción.

El chico bufo cansado -Escucha, no discutiré esto contigo, de acuerdo? TÚ, eres una niña pequeña...

-Pero cumpliré...

-¡SI, SI ya sé que cumplirás 7 el próximo mes!- grito el chico desesperado- Lo que quiero decir es que...aun eres muy pequeña para...besar a...a...alguien ¿sí? - termino de explicarle mientras ya estaba más calmado.

-Pero solo me despedía de Usui-kun, solo le di un beso en la mejilla- dijo la niña, sin comprender del todo el "regaño" que ahora recibía por parte del morocho.

-¡ESCUHA LIA NO, REPITO, NO PUEDES BESAR A USUI, AUNQUE SEA EN LA MEJILLA DE FORMA DE SALUDO O DE DESPEDIDA, NO PUEDES HACERLO! A LAS UNICAS PERSONAS QUE PUEDES BESAR SON A TUS PADRES ¡¿ESTA CLARO?- termino de "decir" el chico de cabello azabache, se encontraba acalorado, esa niña sí que lo sacaba de sus casillas, y ella estaba ahí, con los ojos muy abiertos, y con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero...Sakura-chan siempre me da beso en la mejilla cuando no me ve en mucho tiempo -dijo la pequeña recordando eso -¿Eso tampoco lo puedo hacer?- le pregunto la niña con cierto temor a que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-Bueno, Sakura, supongo que ella está bien -le dijo calmado.

-Que bien -exclamo feliz mientras, seguían sus rumbos -Sr. Nadie...

-Hmn

-¿Hasta cuándo podre besar a Usui-kun de nuevo?- pregunto la inocente niña.

-...-

-Sr. Nadie, de nuevo me ignora- le dijo molesta la pequeña- Le pregunte que hasta...

- 16

-¿16 que? - pregunto la menor sin entender.

-Hasta que tengas 16 años -le respondió, con naturalidad.

-Pero...

-Dije que hasta los 16! - le interrumpió, el joven -Y sabes...- agrego al mismo tiempo en el que entraban al edificio donde vivían -No iras a la escuela hasta que regresen tus padres, tomaremos... unas vacaciones- le dijo Sasuke mientras subían las escaleras y la única respuesta que obtuvo ante su idea fue una gran y bella sonrisa de parte de la niña que iba tomada de su mano y cuando la vio una pequeña sonrisa también surco sus labios.

**F I N** (: (?)

* * *

Hello again(;

Y bien? les a gustado am...quiero decirler que aun hay otro pedazito de este fic pero aun estoy puliendo detalles(; jaja solo espero que se hayan divertido, reido, y sido feliz por un rato(: yo me eh divertido mucho escribiendolo y leyendo sus R

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

Si ustedes no los escribieran no seguiria aqui :)

Dejen sus comments, aun asi solo sean para decirme *hey tu muerete ¬¬* jajaja

Deja tu Review si crees que deberiamos estudiar en Hogwarts :D

**;**


End file.
